emilefandomcom-20200213-history
List of Episodes in The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
This is the list of episodes in ''The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword. List of Episodes # [[The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword - Episode 1: The Start of a Legend|''Episode 1: The Start of a Legend]] # ''Episode 2: Race Against the Sun'' # ''Episode 3: Knight Under the Stars'' # ''Episode 4: Bizarre Bazaar'' # ''Episode 5: The Bamboozler'' # ''Episode 6: Down to Earth'' # ''Episode 7: All is Faron Love and War'' # ''Episode 8: Deep Wood Shine'' # ''Episode 9: A Ruin with a View'' # ''Episode 10: Lord Ghirahim'' # ''Episode 11: Kooky and Creepy'' # ''Episode 12: Fly Away Home'' # ''Episode 13: Someplace to Lava'' # ''Episode 14: Excavation Accidents'' # ''Episode 15: Five Easy Pieces'' # ''Episode 16: Earth Bound'' # ''Episode 17: Scaldera'' # ''Episode 18: Old Amber'' # ''Episode 19: Let's Do the Timewarp'' # ''Episode 20: Turn up the Ampilus'' # ''Episode 21: Release the Seals'' # ''Episode 22: Rotation Switch'' # ''Episode 23: Bellow the Belt'' # ''Episode 24: Using the Facilities'' # ''Episode 25: Moldarach'' # ''Episode 26: You Have My Gratitude'' # ''Episode 27: The Imprisoned'' # ''Episode 28: Scrap Ore'' # ''Episode 29: Heading to Thunder'' # ''Episode 30: Tugging at the Harpstrings'' # ''Episode 31: The Silent Treatment'' # ''Episode 32: Up, Up, and a Tree'' # ''Episode 33: Floria and Fauna'' # ''Episode 34: That Ruin with a View'' # ''Episode 35: Cistern Act'' # ''Episode 36: Cistern Act 2'' # ''Episode 37: The Koloktos is Ticking'' # ''Episode 38: Nayru's Wisdom'' # ''Episode 39: The Sound of Silence'' # ''Episode 40: Finding Inner Peatrice'' # ''Episode 41: Dr. Clawshot'' # ''Episode 42: In Search of Wisdom'' # ''Episode 43: Skipper Man'' # ''Episode 44: Coasting Through Life'' # ''Episode 45: Canned Time Travel'' # ''Episode 46: Robot Pirate Island'' # ''Episode 47: Get Your Motor Running'' # ''Episode 48: Tantalizing Treat'' # ''Episode 49: Changing History'' # ''Episode 50: Archery Range'' # ''Episode 51: Silent Knight'' # ''Episode 52: Leak Frog'' # ''Episode 53: The Dirty Word'' # ''Episode 54: Fire Sanctuary'' # ''Episode 55: Mogma Mounds'' # ''Episode 56: A Duel to the Death'' # ''Episode 57: The Second Seal'' # ''Episode 58: Reunion'' # ''Episode 59: Plowing Her Fields'' # ''Episode 60: Gaze Into the Abyss'' # ''Episode 61: Levias'' # [[The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword - Episode 62: A Rematch Already?|''Episode 62: A Rematch Already?]] # [[The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword - Episode 63: A Tad Upset|''Episode 63: A Tad Upset]] # ''Episode 64: Most Grateful'' # ''Episode 65: Lava Grief Zone'' # ''Episode 66: Stealing Stolen Steel'' # ''Episode 67: Out of the Frying Pan'' # ''Episode 68: The Magical Fruit'' # ''Episode 69: The Lightning Round'' # ''Episode 70: The End of Silence'' # ''Episode 71: Sky Keep'' # ''Episode 72: Triforce Hero'' # ''Episode 73: When Push Comes to Shove'' # ''Episode 74: The Start of a Legend'' # ''Bonus Episode'' Category:The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword Category:Episodes in The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword Category:Lists of Episodes Category:Episodes